1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to door latch members.
2. Description of Previous Art
Door latch assemblies involve the use of cam members to actuate the latch operating members. Cam action in general is a sliding action of two engaging surfaces. In time and particularly with as much use as a latch member is given, the engaging cam surfaces tend to indicate wear.
Of the prior art, a fairly close reference is the Loock U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,222 which has a pair of parallel compression springs which alternately act upon a pair of plungers which in turn are displaced by a rotary member having a pair of shoulders to engage the plungers.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,913 there is shown a semi-circular cam which serves as a latch retractor. In U.S. Pat. No. 945,276 a latch member includes a hub with a pair of extended arms to actuate the latch retracting member. In Choi U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,800 the retracting member has a curved concave edge portion engaged by the convex edged cam member 55.
The above patents appear to be representative of the prior art.